


Starting school

by KristinaR415



Series: Claimed [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Kids, M/M, Omega Harry, Sad, School, Seperation, Teeny Tiny Mention Of Underage Non-Con, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristinaR415/pseuds/KristinaR415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis starts school and he spends too much time on that...<br/>This is also the one where Harry starts school, but of course a few years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting school

It was one of the first days after Louis had begun school and he was exhausted, but he had to visit Harry. He had promised Anne that, so when his mum had picked him up in her car and they were on their way home, he had to ask her. "Mum, is it okay if I visit Harry? You can just drop me off at theirs and then drive home" he asked "of course sweetie, but what about getting home?" his mom asked, "I don't think Anne would mind driving me home, she never does" he told her and she nodded and began her drive to Anne' house instead.

When they arrived, Louis got a kiss on the cheek from his mum and he was out the car and watched her drive away. He waved at the retreating car and when it was out of sight, he turned and went to the front door. He knocked at the door and Anne just yelled "come in!" because of course, she knew that it was Louis coming. So, he opened the door and went inside, closed it after himself and ran into the living room because he thought he would find Anne there. He did find her there, but he couldn't see Harry. "Where's Harry?" he asked looking around the room as if seeing if little Harry had been hiding somewhere. "I just put him down for a nap," she told him and patted the couch beside her. "You can sit and we can have a talk while we wait for him to wake up. He usually only sleeps for an hour or so" she said while Louis slowly made his way to the couch and sat down on the place she had patted. "Ok," said Louis "Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" asked Anne and put down her sewing thing. At least Louis thought it had something to do with sewing, but he's five, so what does he know? "hmmm... Oh yeah, Anne, I'd like it if you made sure to give Harry the teddy bears I give you. They smell of me, so be sure to give one to Harry when he's feeling lonely, upset or if he's missing me" "Of course, I'll do just that" she said and Louis sighed out of relief, because then he was sure that Harry wouldn't need him throughout the day. "Thank you, Anne. I really appreciate it" "it's no big deal," she said while waving her hand through the air as if waving his thanks away. "He's my son, so it's my responsibility to take care of him, but it's also partly yours. So, remember to visit him even though he has a teddy bear smelling like you, you in person will always be better than anything else" she said and Louis was about to say something else, but then the air was pierced by Harry' crying. Anne immediately got up to take him, but Louis got up instead "I've got him," he said and went up the stairs and into Harry' room. When he walked inside, he saw Harry standing in his crib, crying, and holding onto the wooden bars. Louis went to him faster than ever and took him out of the crib and into his arms. He nuzzled into his soft brown hair and Harry giggled while snuggling into him. Harry always became calm and cuddly when he was in Louis' arms or even when he was sitting in Louis' lap. Harry was just calmed by his scent and liked when he could smell Louis even though he had a teddy bear; Louis was probably best, because of the bodily contact, so he cuddled Harry even closer and made sure Harry was surrounded by his scent everywhere.

***

Louis was trying to visit Harry often, but it only became around three days a week, mostly the weekend and or Friday, sometimes more, sometimes less, sometimes other days, but he made sure to visit at least once a week. The weeks where he visited Harry less than three times, they both became sad and hard to comfort, so they had to think of something. That something turned out to be moving closer to each other, so they moved into another neighbourhood, where they would be close to the school and Harry' kindergarten and what moving meant for them was that they became neighbours and with them being closer to school, they would have more time in the mornings for Harry and Louis to have some quality time, before they had to go their separate ways.

They looked at several houses, but they wanted to be as close as possible and that wasn't an option in a lot of the places they checked out. They had been to several houses, when they finally found two houses, right beside each other, for sale. They had a look and immediately wanted to buy them, but the realtor had to finalise it, which she warned, could take months. So, they waited for months and Christmas had come and gone, so when they could finally move it had become January. Which meant that Louis was 6 and little Harry was still 2 years old. Which probably made it weird and stressing for them, because they were that young, but Louis was probably doing better of the two. He was older and more mature, but Harry didn't even care where he lived, because well... he's a baby, so he's pretty much happy anywhere, just as long as he's with Louis, so it wasn't really stressing, just exciting. Louis became happy because he and Harry got to spend some more time together and Louis could even make sure Harry smelled of him before they said goodbye for the day. He made good use of the time and made sure to rub and nuzzle Harry everywhere, but it didn't escape his notice that their mothers were looking at them with fond in their eyes. Whereas Harry was too busy giggling to notice anything other than Louis, which Louis was completely fine with because then he got to have all his attention on him while they were together. He liked having Harry' attention when they were together and when he didn't have it, he would somehow get it. He made sure that Harry was always aware of him and that he was paying him attention, because if he wasn't, then Louis would become sad, but of course Harry was always paying Louis attention, because Harry doesn't see him that often anymore, so he makes sure to make the best of it. Even though he's only a baby, he can still think, which makes him smarter than others his age.

***

With age, Louis became busier, because they were doing harder things in class, more advanced than the year before, so Louis had even less time for Harry than in the beginning. That made them treasure the mornings, because there they had lots of time together, but it wasn't always enough. Harry was having a hard time without his Louis and Louis was almost too busy to notice how hard he was taking the separation too. They had been together almost all the time in the beginning, but that had quickly changed when Louis began school. He had messed up his priorities. He had prioritised school over Harry and it just blew up. He forgot his Harry. He had no one, but himself to blame for that, but it had just happened gradually. They were suddenly so far from each other even though they still lived next to each other; they couldn't be further from each other. Louis felt lost and broken; he was missing something and Harry was missing his Louis.

They could all, their families, feel how it was affecting the both of them. How the separation had completely shattered them both. The parents knew they had to do something because Louis had forgotten to uphold his scenting of teddy bears and then giving them to Harry, so Harry became inconsolable after his teddy bear stopped smelling like Louis and there was nothing Anne did, that could make him feel better. He wanted Louis and Louis he should have, so Anne and Jay had a talk, where they agreed, that Anne and Harry should pick Louis up from school the days after, so they could spend some more time together and try to get as close as they were right after Harry was born.

***

So there Anne was, standing outside of Louis' school with a crying Harry in her arms and to say she was exhausted was an understatement; she hadn't had any sleep for a week because Harry had unscented the teddy bear Louis had given him. Harry had begun to cry immediately when discovering it didn't smell like Louis anymore, but of Harry, himself and that simply wouldn't do for him and he wouldn't do anything. Anne would bet you, that he had gotten even less sleep than her. She hadn't even been able to feed him because he wouldn't eat. She had to say that Louis wouldn't like him not eating, before he actually ate, ‘huh guess he actually understands what we're saying now'. She thought to herself and she knew the exact moment Louis came out because Harry stopped crying and his eyes glittered with happiness. He made grabby hands towards Louis, even though he was still several yards away; Harry just wanted Louis to finally hold him because Louis hadn't held Harry that morning or the mornings before. Louis had simply forgotten Harry and to take care of him and his needs, like he knew Anne wanted him to do, wanted him to take care of Harry like he deserves to be cared for.

Louis made it to them pretty fast, considering he had Harry watching his every move. Louis dropped his back pack and took Harry into his arms. He cuddled Harry as close to him as possible and began nuzzling and rubbing everywhere in reach. Harry whimpered and giggled and Louis swears to god that he heard a muffled purr emanate from his little Harry' chest. He made sure Harry was wrapped in his scent, but when he wanted to give Harry back to Anne, Anne just shook her head and picked up Louis' backpack. She began the walk to the car, knowing Louis would follow with Harry in his arms. Before Louis followed, he made sure that he had a tight grip on Harry and then he began walking after Anne. He walked fast to get closer to her and when he was walking beside her, he started apologising "I'm so sorry Anne, I've just been so busy, third grade's really hard and it takes a lot of my free time to do my homework. I hoped to be able to balance my school and my time with Harry, but it became difficult and I admit, that I almost forgot him, not completely, but almost. I mean, I felt like there was something missing, but I had a hard time figuring out what, until I saw you two today. I saw Harry and I remembered how much I had missed him and how I had neglected him and perhaps myself. I feel like I've been missing a part of myself, but I didn't acknowledge it until I saw Harry" he looked up at Anne and then down at Harry "no need to be sorry. Harry really missed you, so you need to make it up to him and not me, just take him home to your house, so I can have some sleep, while Harry also, hopefully, get's some too" "of course. I'll be better at managing my time after today because I haven't seen much of Harry in months or even a few years. I began school and we slowly started to spend less time together, it has been slowly and painfully obvious, how much we have separated through my first school years. I feel like an absolute idiot and like I don't deserve forgiveness for neglecting Harry. I deserve to be punished and..." Anne slapped him upside the head "don't talk like that. Don't belittle yourself. You're a great person and you take great care of Harry, you may have been distant for months, but you're gonna make it up in no time, I mean Harry' just a baby, he's gonna forgive you quickly and act like nothing happened. He won't hold a grudge, but I might if I hear you talk like that again. Are we clear?" Louis nodded "perfectly". They finally reached the car and went inside, where Louis strapped Harry to his chair and Anne quickly started the car and began the short drive home.

***

When they finally reached both their homes, they took off their seatbelts and Louis helped Harry out of his chair. Louis opened the car door and walked out, just to turn around and take Harry into his arms. He closed the car door and said goodbye to Anne while walking up to his front door. He walked inside and closed the door after him. He was walking while looking at Harry and then he looked up to see his mum standing in the hallway to his room. He smiled at her and she smiled back and walked past him. Louis went right into his room when finally reaching it. He sat Harry on the bed and went to retrieve a teddy bear, a black cat this time, which he had stolen one time when he was visiting Harry. It had smelled of Harry, so he had been comforted in the time of their separation. He had cuddled up to it so many times, that it had quickly lost the Harry smell, so it probably reeked of Louis now; which it absolutely did, because Harry immediately snuggled up to it and purred happily into it when Louis gave it to him. Harry nuzzled against it and held it close to his little chest. Louis picked him up and Harry cuddled close to the teddy bear and Louis' chest. After that, he promptly fell asleep in Louis' arms, where he felt the safest.

***

Louis made sure, from that day on, to spend more time with Harry than they had for a while. He wanted to make up for their lost time and that also meant doing his homework as the first thing when coming home, so he would have more time for Harry afterwards.  Every time he had finished his homework, if he had any, he always went to Harry' to spend some time with him and of course they were still together in the mornings too. So, every morning, he went to Harry's to wake him up and make sure, that Louis was the very first thing Harry saw in the morning. He also visited him right before Harry had to go to bed, so they could say goodnight to each other. After saying goodnight, he would go home and stay awake for a few hours more before he went to bed. This had been going on for a few years and when it was finally Harry' turn to become 5 years old and start school too; they were as close as in the very beginning.

Louis also always scented Harry before going to school and on Harry' first day in school, he made sure to scent him extra much. He wanted the kids to know that they didn't want to mess with Harry or Louis. He was, of course, uncertain if they could even smell that Harry was an omega and that Louis had claimed him, but he had to be sure if some of them were as fast developed as themselves. He had to make sure that Harry was protected because he couldn't be near him all the time, so he had to be sure that no one would try to claim Harry. He was already afraid of Harry slipping away now that he was starting school. Harry would become busy too, but not the very first year, maybe the next; Louis would know because he had been there. With time, they would both grow and Louis was afraid of them growing apart like his father and mother had done before he was even born. He was afraid of losing Harry, but Harry probably wouldn't have the same fear for a few years. That was good, because if Harry felt like that, then Louis would have no idea how to handle it. He would have no idea how to appease him because he would be just as afraid.

***

The very first day of Harry' school life was different than others because Louis had been all over him and Anne had been fussing over his clothes and hair. "He has to look stunning" she had said and spit in her hand to smooth out a curl. Harry had been a bit confused, yet excited. He had had no idea what was awaiting him, but he looked forward to getting to see Louis more because they would go to the same school. He was excited about meeting new people, but also frightened, because: what if they don't like him? Are they gonna be mean? Will they accept him and try to be his friend?

He just hopes it all goes well and so do Louis and his parents. No parent ever wants to see their children hurt, scared, frightened or simply not feeling well. They don't want to see their child being lonely and without friends. They want to see a smiling and happy child, a child that will brighten their day when coming home. So, they made sure, that Harry looked amazing and was aware of the happenings of the day. Harry was a bit disappointed when they told him, that his father wasn't coming with them, he had to go to work and earn money. He was saddened by that but would try to make the best of the day, so after they had eaten and dressed, Anne, Harry and Louis drove to school.

***

Louis and Anne followed him to class where they saw a lot of different kids the same age as Harry. There were some taller than Harry and some shorter, some pudgier and some slimmer. Harry was probably a little chubby compared to them, but that must have something to do with him already being an omega and his body knowing that he's gonna need a bit more fat than others, because of that fact. He's gonna need the extra fat to grow curvier and he's still gonna keep some of it because he's gonna need it once he can be able to get pregnant. He will, with time, change into the stereotypical omega or something close to that, but that's years away. He's only five, so there's a lot of time until he goes into puberty. They're not gonna worry about that when he's only five because it's gonna be years till it even begins and there's absolutely nothing to fear. He's gonna end out as intended, because he's already beautiful and small, just like omegas are supposed to be or are stereotyped to be.

Harry had taken Louis' hand while scanning the room and trying to find familiar faces, but none of them was just that. They were all strangers and that made him anxious and scared. He was afraid that none of them would like him or hang out with him or that they might even avoid him entirely. He knew that, to some, he would smell weird, because of a reason unknown to him as of yet. He's only five and his mum said that he would find out when he gets older, like older than Louis' 8 years, a lot older, like 15 or something his mum had said, but he believed he would find out sooner than that. He believed that he would find out as soon as Louis neared 15 years. He wanted to know now, but he must be patient because then he's gonna be rewarded somehow.

Louis squeezed Harry' hand and then completely let go, only to put his hand on Harry' back and start to rub soothing circles there. Anne was rubbing Harry' scalp and had a firm hold on his shoulder. They all looked around and suddenly saw the teacher; a woman, omega, young and really pretty. She was short and curvy, just as omegas are supposed to be, but aren't always. Most of them are, but some are abnormal, like tall or not at all curvy. Those have a harder time finding mates, but they always succeed in the end. No alpha can resist an omega, no matter body shape.

***

Anne removed her hands and pushed Harry gently forward by the back. He stumbled a bit and Louis was caught off guard, but Louis put his hand down by his side after it had suddenly been hovering near Harry' back. He walked forward and so did Harry and Anne. They walked over to the teacher and when they reached her, they just looked at her, at first then they woke up. "Excuse me, are you the teacher?" Anne asked and was holding Harry in front of herself by the shoulders. "Yes, I am. My name's Rose Larsson, but the kids call me Ms Larsson" she said while holding out her hand for a handshake, which Anne took into her own "I'm Anne Cox and this is my son, Harry" "hi, Harry, how are you today?" she asked while lowering herself to his height and then she looked right at Harry. Harry just pressed himself against Louis and whispered "fine" it was barely audible, but she heard it. Ms Larsson stood up again. "Shy?" she asked and Anne nodded.  "Well, was there anything else?" "Yes, what are you doing with them today, now that it's the very first day?" Anne asked "well, that's a great question. I'm gonna go slow and let them draw and paint a bit, while also teaching them the alphabet. I mean they're still just kids. Oh, and be prepared to pick Harry up in a few hours, because it's gonna be a short day compared to the older ones". Anne nodded and sat on her knees in front of Harry. "I'm gonna need to go now, ok Harry?" Harry nodded and went into his mother's open arms. He was trying very hard not to cry, but there was nothing he could do and the floodgates opened. He buried his face in her neck and cried. Louis had no idea what to do with himself, so he tried to comfort him by rubbing his back, but it didn't help. Harry went from his mum to Louis and hugged him. He was seeking comfort in Louis' scent and trying to get his fill for a few hours. Louis hugged him tightly but had to let go, because he had school too. He had to go to class. "I'm sorry Harry, but I need to go to class now. See you at home later, okay?" Harry nodded and Louis kissed his forehead as a goodbye. Anne said her goodbyes as well and then they both left Harry there with the teacher and 20 other kids that he didn't know.

***

After the parents had left, they all sat down, just as Ms Larsson had told them to do. She was standing in front of the class and Harry had sat in the row farthest away from where she stood; he had chosen the very last row to sit on. He had chosen to sit there because he knew that no one else would sit back there and also because he was too shy to sit down next to someone. He already heard some of the other kids whispering amongst themselves. He was of course not one of them. He was sitting all alone and hoping for the day to end already, so he could see Louis faster. Of course, he knew that Louis would have a longer day than him, but he just wanted the day to go faster. Ms Larsson was saying something, but Harry had zoned out in the beginning "... You need to be open to each other and try to make friends and be nice to each other. I know some of you are already talking to others, but not all of you" she said and looked at the last row, right at Harry and Harry looked at his desk and turned a pretty pink colour; he was so embarrassed. There are not enough words to describe how much.

***

School was good, but the teachers had noticed something strange about Harry, so his parents were asked to have a meeting with the principal. They hadn't told Anne or Robin the reason behind the meeting, but it's because the teachers were afraid that, someone had been touching Harry, someone older and alpha, because they smelled an alpha on him and that was unusual at that age. They only smell like their mother and themselves in that age, not their father or an alpha, so of course, they were concerned. They were concerned that someone was violating the poor boy. They were afraid that it would permanently damage him somehow, so the teachers hoped the meeting between Harry' parents and the principal, with Harry present, would help clear things up. The meeting was at school and Anne was told they would be asked a lot of questions and that they were to answer truthfully.

They showed up and were met with the principal and a police officer. That made both the parents afraid of what the meeting was actually about. "Please sit down," said the principal after they had walked into his office. Anne and Robin sat down with Harry sitting in a chair between their own. "So, what's this about?" Robin asked and rubbed soothing circles onto his wife’s hand behind Harry' back. "It's about Harry, as you already know, but the teachers have noticed, that he smells different than the other kids and that he smells of an alpha. The teachers have talked and they suspect that an older alpha has been near him a lot and they suspect, that Harry has been violated somehow or abused or something like that. So, I'd just like you to clear that up for us. Why does he smell like an alpha?" Anne looked to Robin and Robin shrugged his shoulder as if to say, ‘your choice'. Anne turned to look at the principal "Harry smells like an alpha because my godson has already shown signs of being an alpha. He smells like an alpha and he's always around Harry, so that's why he smells like an alpha" Anne explained "so no one has ever touched him the wrong way?" the police officer asked, "no officer, never" Anne answered sternly. "Just had to ask, and please explain why he smells like an omega too?" Anne gasped and had to cover her face "it's the same as with my godson, he's already an omega. He's still gonna get his heat at 16, but he's gonna need an alpha earlier than that" "so you let your godson scent him?" the officer asked angrily "no, he started the first time he saw little Harry. Harry had just been born and my godson started scenting him immediately after getting him into his arms. He's been scenting him ever since and we allow it because this is out of our control. My godsons' alpha thought Harry' omega was perfect for him, so he claimed him, not with a mark, but with scent, so that no one will harm his omega" Anne explained. "That makes sense, so there's nothing wrong with it?" the principal asked "no, absolutely not, my son just has to go through a different upbringing than other kids, but that's it" she explained. There was nothing wrong with it and the principal promised that he'd have a talk with Harry's teachers about this. Firstly, the teachers he has in first grade and then later the other teachers as well because there's a chance that Harry' gonna begin his first heat in class. The teachers need to know that beforehand, so they're prepared because Harry' first heat' gonna be different than others because he's already been claimed. He already belongs to someone. He already belongs to an alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really like you guys to comment if you liked this one or if it sucks. I'd really like you to be honest and tell me your opinion. I'd also like to know if you want more, because I have lots of other ideas to this series, but if no one wants more of it, than nothing will happen. So please, tell me what you thought of this one :-D
> 
> P.s. Edited now. I've added more things and it ended up being about a 1000 words more than before.


End file.
